I Promise
by Banapan
Summary: This is set a little after the events of Pariah in season 4. Clark finally tells Chloe his secret. Oneshot.


Chloe couldn't believe what she was hearing. All this time she had known Clark, but never expected his secrets to be this big. She wanted to believe what he was telling her, but it was a little too sci-fi. However, this was Smallville, and Clark did seem to have been affected by the meteor rocks. Maybe she had misunderstood him. Maybe it was all a big joke. Clark wasn't from another planet, he wasn't an… alien.

Just then Chloe's eyes opened and she sat straight up staring into the dim darkness of her bedroom. Her heart was racing. _It was only a dream_, she told herself. As her pulse settled Chloe could still hear the words the Clark in her dream had said to her. _I know Clark has special abilities, but he's not… I mean he looks… and if he were a… wouldn't it be obvious_.She put the thought out of her mind and laid back down to go to sleep. After a few restless minutes, she decided it was useless and got up to take a shower.

As the water soaked into her hair, Chloe let her mind wander back to her dream. She had gotten a message from Clark that said to meet him in his loft because he needed to tell her something. When she walked into the barn she could see Clark pacing the floor above, nervously. She wondered what he could possibly have to say to her, and secretly she hoped that it might have something to do with the prom that was coming up. When Chloe reached the top of the stairs Clark turned quickly and his nervous eyes met hers.

"Hi Clark," Chloe said after a moment of silence. "I got your message, what do you want to talk about?" Clark took a deep breath and told her that she had better sit down. _This must be really big news if he wants me to sit_, she thought, taking a seat on the loft couch.

"Chloe, what I'm about to tell you, you must promise not to ever repeat to anyone else no matter what the circumstances, even if that may threaten your life," Clark sputtered out. Chloe now knew that what he had to say had nothing to do with prom, but was a little more serious. She was confused at the life threatening part, but that's also what made this announcement so appealing. After a brief moment Clark continued, "Okay, I'll start at the beginning. The day of the meteor shower affected the lives of so many in Smallville including my parents. You see it was on that day that I came into their lives." Chloe was very intrigued by what Clark was saying. This was something she had wondered about when she had been digging up information on Clark awhile back. What Clark said next, however, is something Chloe had never even fathomed would come out of Clark's mouth.

Suddenly Chloe heard a loud pounding on the bathroom door.

"Chloe, hurry up in there. I have a board meeting today." Mr. Sullivan's voice was muffled by the door and rushing water, but by the tone of his voice Chloe knew that he was in a hurry. She quickly shut of the water and wrapped a towel around her. She opened the door walked right past her father, who didn't even notice that she was in a sort of daydreaming state. Chloe walked into her room and shut the door,_ why can't I shake this dream_, she pondered as she got dressed.

Clark sat silent at the breakfast table wondering about the dream he had that night. Why did he dream about telling Chloe his secret? Was this some sort of way of his subconscious telling him that it was time to tell her the truth?

"Clark, honey, you seem awfully quiet. Are you felling all right?" Martha said taking note of her son's silence and blank stare.

Clark looked up from his plate and looked at his mother, "I had this really weird dream last night." He could tell by his parent's sudden change of expression and lack of interest in their food that they were concerned about this dream he had had.

Jonathan looked hard at his son, "What was your dream about son?"

Clark looked back down at his plate. He didn't know how to tell his parents and he didn't want to hear one his dad's all too famous speeches right now.

"Oh, it was nothing, just weird that's all." The look on his parent's faces didn't change and he knew that he was going to get a speech from his dad anyway. He hesitated before he spoke. "I… I dreamed I told Chloe the… the truth about…me," he said awaiting his father's coming words. After a few moments of silence, Clark looked up from his plate. His father had a stern look on his as if he were a tiger ready to attack its prey. "It was only a dream," Clark started, "And besides, I don't think Chloe's ready to handle the responsibility yet."

Jonathan's mouth opened, "The key word in all that son was **yet**. That means that you are planning on telling her, and both you and I know how Chloe is. There's a risk that she might let it slip out somehow, and frankly Clark, that's a risk I don't want you to take."

Clark was angered by his father's words. Chloe was different now; she wouldn't treat this as one of her stories. She would keep the secret just like Pete. That's when it hit him that Chloe was ready, but was Clark ready to let Chloe in? Clark knowing that his father wanted some sort of sign that he had understood what his father had just said shook his head. "Can I be excused," Clark asked looking pleadingly at his mother. His mother gave him permission and Clark left the table.

He needed time to think about the revelation he just had. Should he tell Chloe now or what a little longer until he was sure he was ready? _Maybe I'll talk with her first and see how willing she is to keep a secret if it meant taking it with her to the grave_, Clark said to himself as he began pacing the loft floor. Just then he noticed Chloe looking a little surprised at the top of the steps. There eyes met and for a moment there was silence. It was broken when Chloe looked away and pretended to clear her throat.

"I… I wanted to talk to you Clark," Chloe said half looking back up at Clark.

Clark just stared at Chloe unable to talk. His mind was racing with thoughts of his dream and telling Chloe and the coincidence that she was standing right in front of him wanting to talk.

Chloe took a seat on the loft couch and continued, "I know this is going to sound weird, but I want to tell about this dream I had last night. Okay, so in my dream I got a message from you that you wanted to tell me something and when I came over here you told me that you were an… alien." Chloe looked at the floor and started to laugh a little, "I told you it was weird," she said.

Clark turned away from Chloe and looked over the side of the loft railing. He felt sick, how had he and Chloe had the same dream and did Chloe's presence here mean that somewhere inside of her she believed it. Clark turned back around to see Chloe looking at him with concern. "I'm fine, it's just," Clark hesitated, "It's just that I had that same dream too."

Chloe's eyes opened wide and her jaw dropped. "Really," she said looking into Clark's eyes. "What does that mean?"

"It doesn't mean anything Chloe, it's just weird, that's all," Clark said trying to get Chloe off the subject. He wasn't ready to tell her and if she kept prying, he might have to tell her and he just wasn't ready. Clark looked at Chloe trying to hide his concern. He could tell that Chloe wasn't ready to drop the topic yet.

"Look Chloe there is something that I need to ask you," Clark said in hopes that he could find the answer that he was looking for without making her too suspicious. "You see there is something I want to tell you, but I'm not quite sure I can, because I don't know if you're ready to handle it or not, and if you're not then if I tell you I'll be making a huge mistake that could be very dangerous."

"Clark," Chloe interrupted him, "Whatever it is you want to tell me, I can handle it. You don't have to worry, if you want me to keep it a secret, I promise to take it with me to the grave."

Clark hadn't expected those words to come out of Chloe's mouth. After regaining his thought process and taking a few deep breathes, Clark began again. "Chloe when I'm ready to tell you what I want to tell you, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone, cause if you do that would be bad, very bad for not only you, but for me and my parents and Pete… and anyone else who knows me."

Chloe was taken slightly aback. She hadn't thought it was this big, but nevertheless she didn't care. She was willing to give her life for Clark, that much she was sure. "When you're ready Clark, I'll be waiting and ready to take the responsibility." Chloe gave Clark a hug and walked down the stairs and out of the barn.

When Chloe was out of sight Clark sat down on the loft couch to ponder what Chloe had just said. After a few moments, his father came up the stairs and sat next to him on the couch. He sighed and put his hands on Clark's shoulders. "Son, I heard everything that Chloe just said to you. If you're thinking of telling her anytime soon, well then I think she's ready to take on the burden of keeping you're secret." Clark looked up at his father with a surprised yet worried face. He had not expected his father to say something like that…ever.

"Do you really mean that?" Clark said softly looking into his father's eyes for an answer.

"Yes I do son, I really mean it," Jonathan said as he got up and placed a hand back on Clark's shoulder. Clark watched his father leave and wondered why his dad changed his mind just because Chloe said she was ready. _If that had been anyone else_, Clark thought,_ he would have told me that I couldn't tell; even if I thought it were the right time._ Clark knew he had to tell Chloe, but when? He thought about calling her right then and there. However, if he waited awhile until all of this emotional intensity died down then he would be able to make sure he and Chloe were ready and that his parents were ready.

After looking at his calendar, Clark realized that the only time that seemed right was the next day. He sat down at his computer and typed up an e-mail that asked Chloe if she would come to the loft tomorrow because he was ready. Clark read the e-mail over and over and then he moved his mouse over the send button and waited. At that moment he thought maybe to erase the e-mail and never tell Chloe. _No I have to tell her, she needs to know_. Clark held his breath and clicked the mouse, the e-mail had been sent. Clark breathed out and went and sat on his bed. All he had to do now was wait for tomorrow.

The next morning Chloe checked her e-mail. There was a message from Clark. In the subject line the text simply read "I'm ready", Chloe was too stunned to move. She had been waiting for Clark to tell her the truth since Alicia's death. As she finally got past the initial shock Chloe opened the e-mail. It said for her to come to the loft that afternoon. She had slept in a little and hurriedly looked at the clock. _11:14, close enough, I'm going over now_. Chloe took time to think through her actions. She first erased the e-mail and then shut off the computer. After getting dressed, Chloe decided she would first hit the Talon for some caffeine and then go to meet Clark.

Chloe had nearly finished her coffee when she pulled up to the barn. She knew that in a few minutes that he relationship with Clark would change forever. She hoped that maybe after Clark's announcement that there would be a chance for her and Clark to… She shut the door of her car and walked briskly into the barn and up the loft steps. Clark was sitting on the couch with his eyes closed and his chin resting on his fists as in deep thought. Chloe coughed slightly to make her presence known. Clark looked up at her, stood, and walked to the loft window. After a brief moment he turned and looked at Chloe again. She could see the weariness in his eyes and knew Clark hadn't slept all night. She decided to break the silence.

"Am I too early?" Chloe asked taking a step forward.

"No, I'm just scared that you won't understand," Clark said letting some frustration out, "But I think it's time you should know the truth." Chloe did not respond and Clark continued, "I guess I'll just start at the beginning… you might want to sit down."

Chloe felt nervous and excited as she took a seat. Then she got a horrible feeling in her gut. _What if Clark says he's an alien? Will I wake up again? Is this all a dream?_ She thought about leaving right then and telling Clark she didn't want to know, but the truth was… she really did. Clark went through his set-up speech about the meteor shower and how it affected certain people in the town. He then paused and sat beside Chloe.

"That same day, I came into my parents lives very unexpectedly. My parents told me that their truck had flipped over after what they thought was a meteor hit the ground nearby. When they came to, I was staring at them through the window. They have always said that I found them, they didn't find me." Chloe looked quizzingly at Clark, but he didn't notice.

"Twelve years later, I was standing on bridge and just thinking about nothing when I heard the sound of screeching tires. I turned just in time to see a light blue Porsche coming straight at me. I had not time react before it hit me and we both went flying off the bridge and into the water. Somehow I was okay and I rescued the driver of the Porsche. That happened to be Lex Luthor. After I revived him he told me that he thought he hit me. I knew he had, but my mind told me that if he had then I should be dead. The thought really scared me."

Clark stopped, noticing the way Chloe was looking at him. "I know this is a lot to soak in, but I really think you should hear it."

"Clark I…I have a confession to make. I know about your special…abilities." Chloe said looking down at the floor. "I've known for some time now. Alicia showed me a little of what you could do and then when you lost your memory I kind found out about the rest of them."

Clark was surprised and a little shocked that Chloe knew, but how much did she really know? "Why didn't you tell me?" Clark asked. He didn't give her time to answer before he began speaking again. "So you know about my abilities, then you probably think I was affected by the meteor rocks don't you?"

Chloe looked at Clark searching in his eyes for the answer he wanted from her. "Well, truth be told I do. Clark if that's true, I don't care, because you're different. You're not like the others. You would never hurt me or anyone else for that matter on purpose."

Clark nodded his head, "You're right about one thing I would never hurt you, but I was not affected by the meteor rocks. My abilities come from somewhere else." Clark waited for Chloe to say something, and after she didn't respond he continued with his story.

"I knew I was different from normal people for a long time, but after that incident on the bridge it hit me more than ever. The next day Lex gave me a brand new truck as a thank you present, but my dad wouldn't let me keep it. I was upset and he told me that was normal. I just flipped; I couldn't take it anymore because I wasn't normal. I was so mad that I turned on the wood shredder and put my arm in it. When my dad pulled out my arm he saw there wasn't a scratch on me. I would have done anything to be normal. I went up into the loft just to get away from it all. My dad came up a few minutes later and told me something that I would never had expected to hear." Clark stopped again and stood up and got something from a self over by the window.

"What my dad told me that day, I am now going to tell you." Clark showed a piece of paper he had to Chloe who looked at it slowly.

"These symbols… they look like something off the cave walls. What is this?"

Clark looked out the loft window. "That is a drawing of metallic object that my dad showed me. Before he handed it to me he said that he thought it was from my biological parents. I was looking at it the same way you're looking at the drawing right now. He told me that the markings on it were not written in any language known to man. Chloe the truth is that my parents weren't exactly from around here."

"Where were they from?" Chloe asked tentatively.

Clark looked at his telescope, which was pointed up toward the sky. Chloe looked at Clark like he had five eyes, but didn't say anything. Clark walked back towards Chloe, but kept his distance. "I asked my dad the same question and when he looked at my telescope… I thought he was joking at first, but then he showed me the…evidence and I didn't want to believe it. I ran away to just think. I was scared and lonely, I had just been told that I was from another planet," Clark paused, "And that's a big portion of my whole secret."

Chloe didn't look up. She didn't even move. Clark didn't know how Chloe was taking this, but he decided not to say anything to let it all sink in. For what seemed like an eternity, nothing happened, just silence. Chloe's mind was racing, trying to take in everything Clark had just told her. Her dream had come true and now she was waiting to wake up again. She didn't wake up though, this was really happening; her best friend was an… no she couldn't bring herself to say it. Chloe was the first to break the silence.

"I don't know what to say Clark, but what did you mean by a "big portion"? Is there more to you than just being a…a… not being a… not from around here?"

Clark knew it would take some time for Chloe to get used the fact that Clark wasn't human, but he went on with the rest of his story. He told her about what he found out from Dr. Swan and Jor-el and what was really going on the summer when he ran away to metropolis. He told her what he knew about the caves and all the happenings linked with it. Chloe would have the occasional question, but Clark did most of the talking. He could finally give Chloe the real explanation to all those he had pulled a "Jekyll and Hyde". The last parts he covered were kryptonite, his abilities, and the reason why he seems to have the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"I'm constantly afraid that I might hurt someone. It can happen so easily that sometimes I think it would be best to just stay in my room and never come out."

"Clark, I never knew how hard you really had it. If I only had known what you were going through I wouldn't have given you such a hard time. I'm sorry." Chloe felt so bad for Clark, what he had been through. She could never imagine having been told she was from another planet and living in fear from day to day. She thought that Clark might now feel a little more at ease, but when she looked at him, he looked as if his life were ending. She felt compelled to go over to him and consol him, but she was a little uncertain about getting close to Clark when he was in such a state. Nevertheless she walked over to him and put a hand on his back.

"Clark, is something wrong?"

Clark turned and looked at her. "I can understand if you need some time to think this through. It's a lot to swallow, even for me. I just hope that our friendship will survive this and be as it was."

Chloe put her hand on Clark's cheek. "Our friendship can never be as it was…because I really know you now and that will only make the bonds between us stronger. I'm glad you let me in Clark, and I promise you I won't tell anyone your secret ever." Chloe just let the words in her heart come out and tears began to well up in her eyes. "I love you Clark, more than you could ever love me and I'm willing to die to keep your secret and you safe." A tear began to roll down her face and Clark wiped it off smiling slightly.

Martha and Jonathan were at the bottom of the stairs waiting to welcome Chloe into the family. When Chloe noticed them, Jonathan made a gesture that said to come down because he had something to say. When Chloe and Clark reached the bottoms of the stairs, Jonathan went right into his perfectly planned speech.

"Chloe I think you understand why you can't tell anyone about Clark. This is a big responsibility and Clark told you because he thought you were ready to take on that responsibility. Now that you know Martha, Clark, and I would like to welcome you into our family. Yes Chloe you're a part of this family now, and we will work together as a family to keep everyone safe."

Chloe was overwhelmed with good feelings. She was closer to the Kents than she had ever hoped to be. "Thank you so much for trusting me and making me a part of you're family. I won't let you down I promise."

Clark flashed his million dollar smile. "We know Chloe, we know."

The end.


End file.
